the protector
by crystelknight
Summary: its about a girl that leanes that she is a deadly vampire and has to protect the last known witch.
1. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:I do not own any of the VK characters._

* * *

><p>The Protector<p>

Chapter 2 Betrayed

Slowly Alex and Kaname walk in the woods just outside the school grounds.  
>"Kaname, what is it like to be a pure blood vampire or even a vampire?" Alex asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful silence of the night.<p>

"Do you wish to find out?"Kaname asked, his wine colored gaze flickering to Alex's.

Alex looked at Kaname with wide happy, exited, but slightly wary eyes.

"You would change me?" Alex asked casually, but with a slightly hopeful tone in her voice.

Kaname nodded, his gaze never wavering from Alex.

"Of course I would, you are the only one I would ever wish to spend eternity with me,"Kaname said "Do you wish to be changed?"

Alex thought for a minite then nodded.

Kaname smiled and slowly bent down towards Alex.

Alex closed her eyes as Kaname sunk his teeth deeply into her neck, she could feel her strength slowly fading as her blood was draw slowly from her body. Little shivers of desire raced up her spine as Kaname's tongue swept across her neck in order to catch drops that strayed.

Alex opened her eyes when Kaname's mouth slowly traveled up up neck and to her mouth. Kaname's tongue brushed across her lips, begging for entry. She quickly granted him access as both fought for the upper hand.

It soon became clear what Kaname had in mind, but being the gentlemen he was, still had to ask. "Are you sure," He gasped, desire plain in his voice. Alex could feel him trembling against her. She rocked her hips against his, she could feel, more than feel, him moan against her mouth.

She search for words to say, but could only nod.

Slowly, Alex was lowered to the forest floor. As Kaname help her find out how many of the senses where magnified when becoming a vampire.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Alex whispered as she slowly got up, her new vampire hearing allowing her to hear all the sounds of the forest. But the one she just heard was <em>defiantly<em> not one. Alex glanced back at Kaname, unwilling to put him in danger. She spun around and was starting to walk away when Kaname's long fingers wrapped around her wrist and stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Where are you going?" He asked. Alex shook her head, the last thing she needed was for Kaname to worry. She grabbed his wrist and pressed on the pressure point, causing him to let go. She then placed both hands on his chest and shoved, somehow managing to push him back. For a moment she wondered how she, a level D, could possible out strength a pureblood but quickly pushed the thought aside, there were other things to worry about.

Kaname stood there until he heard a gun fire he ran towored the sound. When he got there Alex was on the ground screaming in pain and her second best friend Ruka held the vampire gun, Diavol.

"You changed her and impregnated her, how could you! I thought you loved me not her!" Ruka spat, hate and rage clear in her voice.

Kaname looked at Ruka, barely controlling the rage that was burning inside of him, one his most loyal friends had betrayed him in the worst possible way. She would die, there was no other option Kaname's mind.

His burning red eyes focused on Ruka, they were the eyes of a vampire. _"You dare try to kill my mate, and with her my child?" _He roared, fangs flashed in the moonlight.

Ruka's eyes widened in fear as she realized what a fatal mistake she had truly made. "I-I apoligize Kaname-sama, please forgive me!" She cried, the stench of fear coming off her.

Kaname smiled,"There is no forgiveness in my heart."

Ruka's eyes widened as an invisible hand seemed to squeeze her heart, she gasped, blood coming out of her mouth. She dropped to the ground, dead.

Kaname spun around and crouched down next to Alex, who was staring up at him with pain filled eyes. He slit his wrist and allowed the blood to pour down her throat, healing any wounds the bullet had caused.

With the pain slowly reducing, exhaustion began to replace it. Alex struggled to stay awake, but knew it was a lost battle and fell asleep,her head pillowed on Kaname's lap.

Kaname quickly scooped her up in his arms and carried her with vampire speed back to his dorm room, setting her gently on the bed. He hesitated, if he didn't go to class, everyone would know something was wrong, and he couldn't risk them coming upstairs and seeing Alex, not yet. Reluctantly, he left.

Everyone could still tell something was wrong, every vampire in the room could smell the blood on him.

"Where is Ruka, Kaname-sama?" Rima asked, the same question was on everyone's minds, they just weren't brave enough to ask.

"She won't be in this school any more," Kaname responded briskly, clearing closing the subject.

There was a knock on the door then it opened it was Alex, standing there, her blood red eyes concealed behind her bangs.

"What are you doing here? "Aido asked, confused.

Alex jumped onto the desk in front, her bangs brushing to the side, allowing everyone to see her red eyes.

"I'm here in class, what else,silly?"Alex asked with an smily on her face

"Alex your awake how are you feeling? " kanama asked.

"Better that ever" Alex answered.

Alex grabed Kaname and draged him out of the room to talk to him.

"Kaname what color is your blood?" Alex asked.

"Red, why?" kanama asked, slightly confused, all vampire's blood was red.

Alex looked down, pulling out a small dagger, cutting her wrist, the blood was a deep blue.

"Should i have more powers that you?" Alex asked

Kaname looked at her and said "No, of course not, why."

There was a flash of light. Kaname spun around when a finger tapped his back, he spun around and saw Alex staring wordlessly at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Kaname what did you do?You just woken an old blood vampire" Rima whispered in shock, the whole class turned to them.

**FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to FlameNight for beta reading this chapter!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the VK characters.**

* * *

><p>The Protecter<p>

Chapter 1 New Arival

"Hi im Alex. Im a new student here whats your name?"Alex said to the kid infrount of her.

"Why should i tell you my name? "asked the girl in frount

Alex glared a deadly glare at the girl.

"Becouse its nice." said a voice from behind Alex. She turned to see a girl with long red hair in a boys school uniforn. "Im Carly and im supost to show you around the school." Carly said with a wide grin on her face.

"Come on time to go to class and ditch these losers." Carly said with a not amused look on her face.

"Miss Night would wake up please"the tea

cher asked with a hint of anger in his voice. Carly stared at her in amasment, that she could still sleep as the teacher yelled into her ear. *ring*  
>Alex opend her eyes and walked out of the class and straight to the dorm with a evilish smerk on her face.<p>

That night.

"I got to get out of here."Alex wispered to the silence in the room.

Quietly but quickly Alex sliped out of bed and jumped out the window. Landing on her feet behind the bushes. When she looked up Zero was staring at her with wide eyes and a blank expreshon on his face.

" Oh uh hi im just uh got to go" Alex said while run towored the moondoorm. Zero ran after her. But trying to catch up with her was usless she was to fast. Alex ran untill she couldent see Zero anymore, then she slowly started walking toword the forest.

"Were do you think your going?"a familer voice said from

behind her.

Alex smiled happly, Alex spun around to face her bf Kaname. She jumped up and gave him a huge hug. Kaname smiled. "Im happy yo see you too but how did you g

et out here?"

"I jumped out my dorm room window." Alex said nervisly. "Are you ok?" Kaname asked

"Im fine." Alex answered

"Can you sing me that song to me?" Kaname asked

"Of course ant thing for you my love." Alex said happly.

" How can you see into my eyes like open doors leading y

ou down into my core were i've become so numb. With out a soul my spirets sleeping some were cold untill you find it there and lead it back home. ( wake me up ) wake me up inside ( i cant wake up ) wake me up inside (save me) call my name and save me from the dark. ( wake me up) bit my blood to run ( i cant wake up) befoe i come undone ( save me ) save me from the nothing i've become. Know that i know what im with out you cant just leave me. Breath into me and make me real bring me to life. ( wake me up) wake me up inside ( i cant wake up ) wake me up inside (save me ) call my name and save me from the dark. ( Wake me up ) bid my blood to run (

i cant wake up) befor i come undone ( save me ) save me fr

om the nothing i've become BRING ME TO LIFE i've be liveing a lie theres nothing inside. BRING ME TO LIFE. Frozen inside with out you touch with out you love darling only you are the life amoung the dead ALL OF THIS SIGHT CANT BELEVE I COULDENT SEE KEPT IN THE DARK BUT YOU WERE THERE INFRONT OF ME i've been sleeping 1000 years it seems need to open my eyes to every thing WITHOUT ATHOUGHT WITH OUT A VOICE WITH OUT A SOUL DONT LET ME DIE HERE THERE MUST BE SOME THING WRONG bring me to life ( wake me up) wake me up inside (cant wake up) wake me up inside ( save me ) call my name and save me from the dark ( wake me up) bid my blood to run ( i cant wake up) befor i come undone ( save me ) save me from the nothing i've become BRING ME TO LIFE i've been liveing a lie theres nothing inside BRING ME TOO LIFE.

" That was beautiful thank you so much i love that song. " Kaname said with a hint of satisfacton in his.

" Your welcome kaname." Alex said pleased with what Kaname said.

" Why dont you come with me?" Kaname asked

* * *

><p>TILL NEXT CHAPTER :D<p>

" Sure." Alex answered with worrie clear in her voice.


	3. Viewers Note

Ok people I am actually going to update this story, I am using a better program then note book this time so hopefully it is a lot better than what it was before I hope you guys and girls like it I am trying my best to update all my stories but my computer broke so I have to do it at school during my free time.

Hope you guys and girls like my next chapter.

Sincerely

Crystal Knight


End file.
